Smooth Shade
by cabbitqueen
Summary: AU: HakuxHinata eventually with a tiny bit of SasuxHina. Hinata is looking for her newest face for her winter collection. Haku is looking for a fresh start in a new country.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters.**

----------------------------

"Okay, now turn slightly to the left. Perfect! Hold it...hold it..."

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

The camera shutter opened and closed quickly as Ino stood statue still for the photographers.

"And that's a wrap!"

With a sigh, Ino released her pose and slouched over. "Ugh, I thought I was going to faint!" She whined. "Do you know how hard that pose is to keep? And I had to stand there for 10 minutes! TEN WHOLE MINUTES! I My face was going to crack!" She growled as she reached for a bottle of water.

"But you looked lovely Ino." Hinata said as she blotted the sweat from Ino's brow.

"Thanks Hinata." Ino said with a big grin. "But I wouldn't even have this job if it wasn't for you. And you know you don't have to do that." Ino sighed as she tried to swat Hinata's working hands away.

"Oh, um sorry, it's a habit. I did start out as a make up artist, I can't help it when I see something out of place now." Hinata blushed as she stopped her work.

"But you own this make up company now, you don't have to do the menial work." Ino said as she reached for a blush pallet. "And besides, no one makes make up as good as yours! My skin is so healthy now that I'm kind of forced to wear your products all the time!" Ino joked.

"Wha!? I'm sorry Ino! I didn't know you didn't like my products." Hinata said as she turned an embarrassed red.

"Hinata!" Ino quickly grabbed her friend and gave her a strong slap on the back "I'm thrilled to use your products and honored to be your new face for your fall collection."

"Owie..." Hinata muttered as she rubbed her now sore back. Sometimes Ino could get a bit out of control. But Hinata was happy to hear her friend liked her product, and Hinata was very happy that Ino had agreed to be her fall face model. After all, Ino was a top international model, and very high in demand.

"Well, I'm just glad to have your face for my ads." Hinata smiled, slightly teasing her friend back. "Your manager was so demanding with the contract."

"Eh, what can I say, Shikamaru is one of the best, and he was not happy about me doing this in the first place, saying it was beneath me now. But no way I could say no to one of my best friends!" Ino replied. "Anyway, I love the fall collection, but I am dying to know what you are going to release for your winter collection this year! Come on, give me some samples Hinata!" Ino pleaded.

"Ah, but I'm not done making them yet!" Hinata said, slightly flustered. She really wanted her winter collection to be a big surprise.

"Oh fine, fine..." Ino said slightly annoyed. To be honest she really wanted to wear the latest products from Hinata because they really were the best out there. "Well you're still coming tonight...right Hinata?" Ino narrowed her eyes at her shy friend.

"Um, well you know I still have work and um..." Hinata tried to dodge the question. It was just so embarrassing.

"Hinata! Do you know how hard it was for me to get this party together! All the people I invited are super busy and they MADE the time to come tonight!" Ino started to seethe. Really, Hinata was just too shy, and Ino had worked so hard to plan this party just so Hinata could meet some guys. Narrowing her eyes, Ino pulled out the big guns. "Naruto is coming."

Hinata froze. Naruto? THE Naruto? Tall, tan, blond hair, blue-eyed Adonis?!!? Well he was a bit of a party animal and Ino did throw great parties, but still THE NARUTO!? Hinata stood in a dreamy daze as she pictured the wild athlete.

Ino smirked. "So you're coming, right Hinata?"

Still dazed, Hinata merely nodded.

---------------------

Well, I know I should try to finish my other discontinued stories, but I actually completely forgot what I wanted to have happen with them 

So this is going to be a HakuxHinata story. I was thinking of GaaraxHinata, but there are so many better Gaahina stories out there and Haku is a much loved character for me XD

So hopefully I'll finish this one, its what I'll be working on while I'm at home now resting in bed :)


	2. Chapter 2

He wondered why he was here as the plane descended to the ground. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would come here. No, in fact he would not have come here at all, if that hadn't happened. HIs body stiffened as he recalled the horrific event. He never knew how much he loved his manager, until he was gone. 

Sighing Haku grabbed his carry on bag and walked off the plane, the sad scene still in his mind. Walking towards the baggage claim he looked out the window. Konoha was a lovely place. This invitation from his friend was a welcome distraction. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. True he wasn't well known in Konoha, but that didn't mean people didn't notice him. And right now, he just wanted to disappear. Tying his hair back he noticed several ad signs in the airport. Byakugan Precision Tools and Hyuga Corp. Security ads were all over the place. "Must be a strong business" Haku thought as he shouldered his bag and waited for the rest of his luggage to arrive. Turning towards the baggage belt, another ad caught his eye, Sun Day Cosmetics. The face on the ad he knew, Ino Yamanaka. "Since when did world class models do ads for no name cosmetics?" Haku thought as his brown leather suitcases came round on the belt. 

Reaching for his bags, Haku was almost knocked over by a very loud and happy person. 

"Ne, Haku! Didn't think you'd actually come!" The blond offender said with a grin. 

Haku sighed as he watched his luggage being pulled back along the belt. "It's good to see you too, Naruto," Haku said and he gave a small smile to his friend. "Well you did invite me here, I thought I should take the chance for a vacation." 

"We'll I have tons of fun planned!" Naruto said. "And to start it all off, we're going to a party tonight!" 

"Oh? I'm sure it will be fun." 

"You bet! Ino throws great parties!" Naruto grinned. 

"Ino? You mean Ino Yamanaka?" Haku asked a bit curiously. He knew her face, but never met her in person. 

"Yeah, she said she would make Sakura beat me up if I didn't show up. Actually I think she said that to everyone who was invited." Naruto said, half laughing, half serious. "And Sakura said we had to go. Something about showing Ino up..." Naruto cringed as he thought of the two friendly rivals together. 

"I see..." Haku trailed off. He had heard how violent Sakura could be, and if Ino was like her in anyway, Haku was certain he did not want to go to the party. It would only be trouble. 

"Who else will be there?" Haku tentively asked. 

"Hmm. I think I heard that bastard Sasuke Uchiha would be there, and maybe his brother. Oh and the Hyugas will be there, Probably just Neji and Hanabi thought, Hina gets really shy." 

The last part was lost on Haku as he considered the thought of meeting both an Uchiha and a Hyuga. Both of which were notoriously wealthy and both of which could possibly be hiring. Perhaps it was good that he came to Konoha after all. 

- - - 

Hinata hid in the corner of her room. Why had she said yes? All she wanted was to stay home and work on her products. Darn that Ino and her scheming! Maybe Ino would forget. Maybe... 

RING RING RING 

Hinata cringed as her cell phone made noise. Looking at the face, her heart sank as Ino's number was on the id. Feeling guilty, Hinata turned her phone off and sulked in her corner. 

BANG BANG BANG! 

"Nice try Hinata!" Ino's voice rang out from the other side of Hinata's door. Slamming the door open, Ino waltzed into Hinata's room, arms full of shopping bags and an evil grin on her face. "We have a party to get ready for, and I'm not going to let Sakura out shine either one of us!" Ino said as she pounced on the poor Hyuga. 


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one word that could describe how she felt at the moment it would be naked. Yes Hinata felt very naked, despite the fact she was wearing a $4,000.00 dress, she felt naked, and very nervous.

"Relax, you look great." Ino tried to reassure her shy friend. To be honest Hinata did look great, Ino was proud of herself for finding such a perfect dress for Hinata. "Come on, I want you to meet people!" Ino said as she dragged Hinata through the crowd of people. "But, Ino...are you certain this dress isn't too...revealing?" Hinata nervously asked. Ino paused and looked at the Hyuga. Ankle length, sleeveless cream and light blue dress with a mandarin collar was definately not revealing. "Hinata, you are completely covered, why are you nervous?" Ino asked.

"But my legs...and arms..." Hinata said with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on Hinata," Ino rolled her eyes. "You look great, who cares about sleeves and its just one side slit, it doesn't even got up to the mid thigh!"

"But...but when I walk, you can see my legs!" Hinata almost cried.

"That's the point Hinata..." Ino said. "Its too late to change clothes now, and everyone has already seen you."

The last statement made Hinata turn bright red as she suddenly became aware of the other people in the room, and few handsome men who were happy to look at her legs.

"Maybe I could leave...I came, so now I can leave right?" Hinata babbled as she tried to back out of the room, but Ino had a firm grip on her arm.

"You are NOT leaving my party!" Ino said. "Naruto isn't even here yet!"

Hinata froze. Naruto was coming! He couldn't see her like this! Frantically Hinata tried to leave, but Ino held on tight.

"Hinata!" Ino almost yelled. Really her friend could be such a handful.

"Well this is unusual." A calm voice said. "Its not often an employee scolds her employer. Ino, would you mind letting go of my cousin." Neji said as he placed a knit scarf on Hinata's shoulders. "Don't leave with that Hinata, it's Hanabi's. She'll want it back after the party."

Slightly calmed by the scarf, Hinata nodded and gave her cousin a small smile. A familiar face was most reassuring.

"Though you do look lovely Hinata. As do you Ino." Neji said.

Ino grinned and did a small twirl to show off her new deep violet cocktail dress. "Thanks, it took me forever to find us the perfect dresses."

"How have you been Neji?" Hinata finally asked, a bit eager to see her very busy cousin.

"Fine. Work is hell, but if this partnership goes through it'll be great for the company." Neji said as he grabbed a glass of champange.

"Ah." Hinata said. Since she left the family business she had tried not to get too involved with things concerning Byakugan Precision , and besides, Neji took care of everything so well.

"Sorry Hinata. I know you don't like to hear about the industry much." Neji said.

"It's alright." Hinata replied.

"So why the party, Ino?" Neji asked to change the subject.

"To hook Hinata up with a guy." Ino deadpanned.

Neji frowned as he looked at Hinata, who stood there in shock at the news. It seemed to Neji that Hinata had no clue about this.

"I see," Neji said, "But why was I invited then? I can't hook up with my cousin. Or Hanabi for that matter, they are sisters after all."

"Well duh, but Hinata would freak even more if she didn't know anyone else here." Ino said with a wink.

Neji sighed, he wasn't certain how serious Ino was, but it didn't matter since Hinata was about to have a heart attack. "You shouldn't tease your employer so much, you'll be out of a job soon." Neji warned.

"Relax," Ino grinned. "No way Hinata can get rid of me!" she said as she grabbed Hinata's arm again. "Now let's go mingle! There is this super hot guy I have to introduce you too! Though he can be a bit aloof, he's sooo hot!"

"Uwah...Ino...I don't really want to meet anyone..." Hinata weakly said, still in shock of her friend's plans.

Neji was about to protest in addition to Hinata when a loud crash resounded through the room.

"Ha! Have no fear now the party can start!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the door open and walked in with Sakura on his arm and Haku following closely behind.

Hinata paled. Naruto, the Naruto was here. True he came with two women, one being his girlfriend, but to be in the same room as Naruto still was such a delight. Feeling weak in the knees, Hinata tried to back away, but Ino still had a firm grip on her arm.

"Go on! Let's say hi, Hinata." Ino said with a wink.

Reluctantly, poor Hinata Hyuga was dragged to meet the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

- - - - -

**Hope you all are having a happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haku looked around the party trying to see who he could recognize. To be honest, most of the people there he had seen their face at least once on a billboard, magazine or in the news. Yup, this was definately an A-list party. Turning to Naruto and Sakura, Haku was about to ask about the Uchihas and the Hyugas, when Sakura let out a loud, very loud squeal.

"Ino! You look amazing! And Hinata, I can't believe it's you! How did Ino get you to look that good?!" Sakura said as she hugged the two women.

"Hinata ALWAYS looks good." Ino said, a bit defensively, and then grinned as she posed and said, "And I always look amazing."

"Of course you're right." Sakura said, trying to hide the annoyed tone in her voice. "Let me introduce you to a friend of Naruto's" Sakura motioned toward Haku. "This is Haku, and Haku this is Ino, you should know her as a model. and Hinata Hyuga..."

Haku quickly turned to the pale, shy woman at the mention of her Hyuga name. So she was a Hyuga. She didn't seem like the type to have cut-throat companies, but looks can be deceiving, he knew that quite well.

- - -

Hinata tried hard not to faint as she stood near Naruto. It was like a dream come true, not only did he smile at her but he knew her name! It didn't matter that Sakura was his girlfriend, after all Hinata was positive that she could never match up to Sakura, but he at least knew her name!

Once out of her love struck daze Hinata realized that Naruto was talking about her to his friend Haku.

"Yeah, Hinata owns her own company, and you said you were looking for work Haku, right?" Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Yes, I am in need of work..." Haku said 'And working for a Hyuga would be the perfect way to get out of the modeling business and back to security work...' he thought to himself.

"So what do you say Hinata?" Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her.

Hinata tried so very hard not to faint. "Um...well sure...I mean I'd have to...um talk to Shino about it...but I am looking for...um...new talent..." she stammered.

"Great!" Naruto said as he started to walk to the buffet table, "You're the best Hinata!"

As Naruto walked away, Hinata relaxed a bit and took a closer look at Haku. True she was beautiful and had the right skin tone for her winter line, but Hinata was planning on hiring a male, one who was similar in complexion to her cousin Neji. After all Neji had "willingly" been her test subject for the winter line so Hinata wanted to keep that look in her ads. But Naruto did say she was "the best" so Hinata was certain she could use Haku somehow.

- - -

Haku could not believe his luck. True he hadn't been hired, but the fact a Hyuga would consider a job for him was perfect. He wondered if she owned Byakugan Precision Tools and Hyuga Corp. Security, either way it was a ticket out of modeling. True he was a very good model, but it was so boring for him. He missed his days as a bodyguard and longed for some excitement. And besides, while being a bodyguard had been very dangerous work, he greatly prefered that over the cold cut throat world of fashion and beauty.

Haku wanted to talk more to Hinata about the potential job but he missed his chance to talk to the quiet looking girl as she was whisked away by Ino.

- - -

"See Hinata! Aren't you glad you came? Now let me introduce you to that guy I was talking about, he just arrived!" Ino squealed as she dragged her friend towards the door. "Sasuke! So glad you could make it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata vaguely remembered meeting Sasuke, many, many years ago at a family function. She remembered a quiet boy, with funny hair. She did not remember the cool man with porcelin features standing in front of her. A faint blush tinged her cheeks as she was introduced to the Uchiha.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. He wasn't sure why he came, well okay it was because Ino had threatened to post his home address and cell number in the newspapers if he didn't come, but he sure as hell didn't know why he was being introduced to some shy wallflower. His ear perked at the name Hyuga. His family business was considering a partnership with Neji Hyuga, and the person infront of he definately wasn't Hanabi Hyuga. He had to admit, he was professionally curious about the woman now. Cooly he regarded Hinata as she made many nervous movements and he began to wonder if she really was part of that cold family.

Hinata couldn't help but feel self conscious as Sasuke stared at her without blinking. Did she have food on her face? She felt so embarassed she thought she was going to faint. Glancing at Ino she saw that her friend was happily chatting away onto deaf ears. With an inward sigh Hinata shyly peeked again at Sasuke, and she was struck with inspiration. He had a fine porcelin complextion, and a cool demeanor. He was very similar to Neji, but distinctly different. Business struck Hinata, and she uncharacteristically began to stare intently at Sasuke.

Sasuke was a bit surprised. One minute the girl was avoiding eye contact and the next she was staring him down. He began to wonder if he had food on his face. Then again, he brushed the thought aside, he was used to female stares and assumed that she, like everyone woman had instantly fallen in love with him.

Ino inwardly, and outwardly smiled. She knew Sasuke and Hinata would be a good match, they were both quiet people who did not like loud noises. All they needed as a small, or big, push to get them together, which she was more then happy to do. But at least the interest was there, she thought to herself as she saw how the two stared at each other. To be honest she would have liked to be with Sasuke as well, but they were just too different.

"SASUKE!" Sakura's voice rang through the crowd, interrupting the staring contest. Ino sighed, Sakura too was one of Sasuke's fans, despite her being with Naruto.

Sasuke frowned. The loud girl was here. "Excuse me." He muttered, as he bagan to walk away.

"Um." Hinata, quickly grabbed his arm, much to her own and everyone else's surprise. "My...my card." She said as she slid her card into his hand. "I'd like to talk."

Ino beamed. Hinata was making the first move!

Saskue slightly blushed, she was rather forward for a very shy looking person.

Hinata was moritfied at her actions, but she knew he had the face that she was looking for for her new campaign. She just couldn't let him get away, after all, it was near impossible to find someone with the same complexion as her cousin, She knew, she had been looking. Her embarassment getting the better of her, Hinata quickly dropped Sasuke's arm and ran off, leaving Sasuke a bit flustered as well.

Haku watched with great interest. Yes, it was perfect, not only was Hinata a Hyuga, but it was very apparent that she was involved with the Uchiha. Working for Hinata would be the perfect move for his new career.


	6. Chapter 6

CRUMPLE...RUSTLE...

With a heavy sigh, Hinata gathered up all the files in front of her. Ino's party was two days ago, and Hinata was closed up in her office with work.

"They are all pretty..." she muttered to herself as she took a sip of coffee. Hiring new models was one of Hinata's hardest jobs, since she found everyone to be pretty and she just felt bad not giving them a job. Shaking her head Hinata knew she had to make a decision. Flipping through the pictures she slightly frowned. None of the faces were what she wanted for her new campaign. 'If only Sasuke hadn't refused' she pouted to herself. Of course she knew it was far fetched, and the look on his face when she asked him to be her model yesterday further proved how futile it was to get an Uchiha to be a model. But she had to admit she was surprised he had agreed to meet with her over coffee. Ino often said he was very difficult to get hold of and greatly disliked meeting people. Blushing Hinata leaned her head down. She still couldn't believe her actions at Ino's party. 'Party...' Hinata thought. Suddenly she sat up. Of course! That woman! "I think it was...Haku..." she mumbled. She had promised Naruto that she would hire Haku. Of course Hinata wanted a male model, but Haku did have the perfect complexion. Grabbing her purse she dumped the contents on the floor. "I know its in here!" she said as she looked for the information Haku gave her at the end of the night. "Ah ha!" she shouted in triumph as she found Haku's scribbled resume. Picking up her phone she called Shino to see how she could work with Haku.

- - -

Sasuke sighed. Checking his watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes his mind wandered to yesterday's meeting. He still couldn't believe she only wanted him to model for her. He was positive she wanted to go on a date or something. But he was more surprised that he had agreed to meet her for coffee in the first place. He hated to admit it, but the woman intrigued him. 'Hinata Hyuga...' he thought to himself as he fingered her business card. Maybe modeling would be an interesting change of pace for once.

- - -

Haku blinked a few times and re-read the directions. This was the right place...right? For some reason he had a hard time believe this logo had anything to do with the Hyugas. Slowly he pushed the buzzer under the Sun Day Cosmetics sign and waited to see what happened.

"May I help you?" A voice came from the intercom.

"Yes, I'm Haku. I'm here to meet with Ms. Hyuga."

"Yes we have been expecting you. One moment and I'll buzz you in."

Haku breathed a sigh of relief. So this was the right place. Perhaps it was a dummy corporation for security. Walking into the office, Haku was surprised to see so many familiar faces in the ads. He didn't know much about Sun Day Cosmetics, but he made a mental note to look into it when he had the chance.

"Ah, Haku , I'm so glad you could make it." Hinata said warmly. Haku was indeed beautiful, and she was certain that she would be a great model. "I have all the paper work here, I just need your address and for you to sign a few pages." Hinata said as she invited Haku to sit.

Haku slightly paled. "I'm sorry I do not have a permanent address yet. I'm staying in a motel while I look for a place to live."

Hinata looked at the woman, "Oh no." she said. "I can't hire you with out an address...I need to know how to get hold of you and where to mail your paycheck and...and..." Hinata began to get a bit flustered. "Oh!" Hinata smiled. "Why don't you just stay with me till you find your own place."

Haku blinked in surprise. "But you don't even know me."

"Ah true...but you're a friend of Naruto, and I told him I'd help you out as much as I could." Hinata blushed. 'And maybe Naruto will visit you at my place...' Hinata boldly thought to herself. Turning bright red at the thought she walked to the window to regain her composure. 'Ino really is a bad influence!' she thought to herself, greatly embarrassed at her own thoughts. "An-and besides, Naruto has a great sense of character in people, so you can't be that bad..." She said trying to make some sense.

"I suppose he does." Haku said with a gentle smile. "Okay, I gratefully accept your offer, it really is a great help to me." Haku replied. Hinata was again reminded of how beautiful Haku was.

"W-well now that we have that settled, I just need you to sign here, here, and here." she said as she handed the pages to Haku.

Signing without looking at the pages, Haku was relieved to finally have a new job and a place to stay. 'Living with her might be better if I'm to be a bodyguard' he thought.

"Great! Let me just fax this to my lawyer." Hinata smiled as she sent the paper work to Shino. "There we go, you are now an official model for Sun Day Cosmetics, your contract is good for one year and of course if you do well we will happily renew your contract! Now let me just take a few test photos of you for my file." Hinata said as she grabbed a camera.

Haku froze. "Umm...what did you say?" Hastily he grabbed his copy of the contract and skimmed the pages as a frown grew on his face. This was not what he thought his new job was going to be. However if he broke the contract, he would never be able to work for the Hyugas again. Sighing he knew he had to play model for another year, and hopefully he would be able to work for a different Hyuga if he pleased this one.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Quickly regaining his smile, Haku replied, "Of course I was just surprised about the duration. Its a bit longer then I'm used to having for a modeling contract."

"Yes, it is rather long," Hinata admitted, "But we need to guarantee you will work for us for the whole campaign." Hinata explained.

"Yes, I understand. Ah, should I just sit here for the test photos?" Haku asked, trying to be agreeable.

"Y-yes." Hinata said as she snapped a few photos. She was feeling nervous now and Haku's obvious displeasure. "Umm...I'm done...umm should we get your things and I'll show you my apartment?" Hinata asked.

"That would be perfect," Haku sweetly said noting Hinata's nerves. "And I'm sorry about earlier, I suppose I should have read the contract before I signed it, but I am truly grateful for you hiring me and letting me stay with you."

Relaxing Hinata smiled. "It's not a problem. And I'm looking forward to having a roommate. Let me call and have your things sent over and we can head over there as well."

Smiling, the two left the office and shortly after Hinata's office phone rang.

_This is Hinata, sorry I missed your call, but leave a message and I'll call you back!_

"Hinata, this is Sasuke, I've thought about your offer to model..."


	7. Chapter 7

Haku looked the somewhat modest apartment and inwardly frowned. While Hinata's apartment was indeed spacious and in a decent location, it most certainly was not an apartment that a prominent member of the Hyuga family would have and Haku was certain he had just signed a year of his life away to a nobody. He looked at the quaint art that decorated the walls, the flowers and porcelain figures that adorned the shelves and and various stuffed animals that were on the couch. 'At least it's a place to sleep…' He thought to himself. Once he got paid he would have to quickly find a place of his own. "It's so girly…" he muttered out loud.

"Did you say something?" Hinata nervously asked, slightly embarrassed to have a new person in her home.

"Ah, I said it's so pretty" Haku turned and smiled at her, hiding his true thoughts.

"Th-thank you," Hinata said and blushed slightly and the compliment. It was the first time someone had said that about her place. Ino had always teased that Hinata's apartment was decorated for a little girl, but it was how Hinata had always wanted her room to look like when she was younger and living with her strict family. "Let me show you your room." Hinata said as she walked down the hallway. "You have your own bathroom too, but maintenance is working on it right now so it should be ready tomorrow."

Haku nodded and followed her into the room, please to see that it was plainly furnished. Looking around he was surprised to see his belongings in the room already. Walking over to make sure everything had arrived, he heard Hinata telling him to change while she started dinner.

Finally alone, Haku let out a deep breath. This was going to be very difficult. Pulling out his laptop a white tank top and a pair of loose jeans Haku slipped out of his dress clothes and quickly changed not bothering to close the door since he heard Hinata making a large racket in the kitchen. Settling on the bed he opened his laptop and was relieved to see that there was a wireless connection available. Glancing at his door he quickly looked up Sun Day Cosmetics to see just what kind of job he had gotten into.

- - -

Hinata hummed as she prepared a simple meal of sautéed chicken with blanched vegetables. She rarely had someone over for dinner and she was very excited about the company and about her new model. She still couldn't believe that Naruto's friend was working for her. Smiling impishly she dared to think that if Naruto's friend was working for her then she might get to see more of Naruto. Embarrassed at her thoughts she blushed furiously and brought her attention back to the meal cooking on the stove.

- - -

Haku blinked at his monitor, shook his head and re-read the article on the screen. Again he blinked in disbelief at the sentence that said _The Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga, opens a new line of cosmetics…_Haku's mouth dropped. SHE was the heiress? Scrolling down he found a picture, and sure enough it was the shy Hinata.

"Dinner!" Hinata called as she set the plates on the table.

Haku slowly got up and pulled a sweatshirt on, amazed at his luck, and puzzled as to why the heiress was living alone and making cosmetics. Pushing his curiosity aside he prepared himself to do whatever it took to gain her trust. After all this was the chance he wanted. If he could please her and become a reliable asset, he was certain he would forever be able to leave the modeling world behind. He would just have to bide his time to demonstrate that he was more then a pretty face.

Walking to the table, Haku was surprised to see Hinata wearing a loose t-shirt and pajama pants.

"I hope you like it…"Hinata said as she filled Haku's glass with water. "I don't cook much so, I…um…" Hinata trailed off, embarrassed and just trying to make conversation.

"Smells delicious." Haku grinned at her and indeed it did. Hungrily, Haku dug into his plate.

Reassured that Haku was pleased, Hinata began to eat as well and also took the time to again look at the lovely girl sitting at her table.

"So…how do you know Naruto?" Haku asked, trying to find out more about Hinata.

"Oh!" Hinata was surprised at the question and felt slightly hurt that Naruto hadn't told Haku about her. "I went to the same elementary school as Naruto." She said. "But he went to a different middle school. And then we went to the same high school. But we never really talked much, but he was always so nice to me in PE class. He always encouraged me to try harder."

Haku smiled. That sounded like Naruto. "So how did you meet Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Through a job." Haku said "It was a long time ago, so I can't quite remember what job it was."

"I see." Noticing Haku's glass was nearly empty, Hinata got up to refill it.

"Oh, I can do it," Haku said standing up. However, just as he stood up, Hinata had began to pour the water, which instead of pouring into the glass, was poured onto Haku's sweatshirt, soaking him completely.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata frantically grabbed the napkin and began to pat down Haku's shirt.

"It's okay, it was my fault too, and it's only water." He said trying to calm his new boss.

"Oh but you are soaked…Let me get you a new shirt."

"It's fine," Haku said as he pulled off the wet sweatshirt. Realizing his tank top was wet too he pulled took it off, only to hear a very loud gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

BAM!

Hinata ran as fast as she could away from the table and into her bathroom.

She...she...Haku...was definately not a she! Panicking, Hinata gasped for air. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself. 'A MAN is in my apartment! And he's going to live with me!?!' The indecent thought of living with a man, a man she hardly knew made her face heat up and her head feel dizzy.

Haku blinked. What just happened? One minute they were eating dinner, and the next minute his boss ran off to the bathroom, knocking over everything in her way. Sighing he dried himself off and picked up the food that had been knocked to the floor, wondering if she felt ill.

Back in the bathroom, Hinata resisted the urge to faint. 'Okay, Hinata.' she thought to herself, 'Get a grip! Its just a misunderstanding. There is no way, NO WAY, Haku can stay here. Afterall, he's a GUY!' Calming herself down slowly and rationalizing what to do, Hinata worked up the courage to leave the tiled room. Creaking open the door, Hinata peeked out to see if Haku was anywhere nearby. Not seeing him right out side, Hinata exhaled and fully opened the door, determined to fire the man for lying to her.

Walking quietly towards the dinner table Hinata's resolve weakened as she saw the man cleaning up the mess she had made. However, Hinata was again reminded that Haku was a man, as he had not put his shirt back on. 'Duh,' she thought as she looked at the drenched shirt on the ground.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Haku paused and turned to Hinata, worry clearly written on his face. Quickly getting up, Haku approached Hinata, "Are you alright? You're not sick are you?" he asked with genuine concern.

A pang of guilt struck Hinata. "Ah, I'm...sorry. I'm alright..." she said softly, not looking at the man.

"Are you sure?" Haku asked as he drew closer.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped and drew back in surprise.

Haku stopped, clearly confused. "Hinata?" he asked cautiously.

"Ah, I'm...I'm..." Hinata mumbled, not looking at the man in embarassment. Her face getting flushed she stammered out, "I'msorrybutyourefired!"

Haku froze. Fired? But why?

"I...can't have someone...who lied to me..." Hinata said, looking at the ground.

Confused, and annoyed that she would not look at him while she spoke, Haku said curtly, "What are you talking about? When did I lie to you?"

Sweat formed on her brow as she triend not to cry at his harsh tone, "You're not a girl...and-"

"What?!?" Haku yelled. "When did I say I was a girl? My resume CLEARLY said MALE..."

Hinata gasped and glanced at the angry man. "But I thought..."

Haku seethed inwardly. Why did this ALWAYS happen?

The look of anger frightened Hinata, and she shrunk back, taking deep breaths. Truely frightened, she tried to speak but no words came out as her vision grew blurry.

Haku jumped in instinct as he saw the woman waver. Catching her just as she fainted he was happy she didn't hit her hard floor, though he was still quite angry at her assumptions.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he sighed as he carried her to her room.

----------------

Yeah...I haven't been in the mood to write lately _

but I'm still hopeful to finish this story!


End file.
